calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Zahra Bibak : importing and exporting information on the web
Importing and Exporting data Importing data is the process of retrieving data from sources external to Microsoft SQL Server, for example, an ASCII text file, and inserting the data into SQL Server tables. Exporting data is the process of extracting data from SQL Server into some user-specified format, for example, copying the contents of a SQL Server table to a Microsoft Access database. Importing data from an external data source into SQL Server is likely to be the first step you perform after setting up your database. After data has been imported into your SQL Server database, you can start to work with the database. Importing data into SQL Server can be a one-time occurrence; for example, when migrating data from one database system to a SQL Server database because SQL Server is replacing the previous system. After the initial migration is complete, the SQL Server database is used directly for all data-related tasks, rather than the original system. No further data imports may be required. Importing data can also be an ongoing task. For example, a new SQL Server database is created for executive reporting purposes, but the data resides in legacy systems updated from a large number of business applications. In this case, a daily or weekly import process can be created to copy new or updated data from the legacy system to SQL Server. Exporting data is usually a less frequent occurrence. SQL Server provides a variety of tools and features that allow applications, such as Access or Microsoft Excel, to connect and manipulate data directly, rather than having to copy all the data from SQL Server to the tool before manipulating. Data may need to be exported from SQL Server regularly if, for example, SQL Server needs to feed data to another business application. In this case, the data can be exported from SQL Server to a text file, and then read from the text file by the application. Alternatively, data can be copied on an ad hoc basis if, for example, a user wanted to extract data from SQL Server into a Excel spreadsheet running on a portable computer, and take the computer on a business trip. Exporting to text files You can export the data in any view by clicking the Export button at the top of the view. The view determines which data is exported, and how that data is displayed. If the data looks right in the view, it will look right in the exported text file. The export operation produces a text file of the exported data. In order to save this file, your web browser downloads the file to your computer and asks whether you want to open the file or save it. If you choose to save it, the browser also asks where to save the file on your computer SQL Server provides tools for importing and exporting data to and from a variety of data sources including text files, ODBC data sources (such as Oracle databases), OLE DB data sources (such as other servers running SQL Server), ASCII text files, and Excel spreadsheets. Additionally, SQL Server replication allows data to be distributed across an enterprise, copying data between locations and synchronizing changes automatically between different copies of data. You can add new records to an existing application by importing data from a .xls, .csv, .tsv file. You can import data in two ways: *Write/Paste Data from the XLS file *Import Data from the XLS files by specifying the file name Choosing a Tool to Import or Export Data Data can be imported and exported from Microsoft SQL Server using several tools and Transact-SQL statements. You can also write your own programs to import and export data using the programming models and application programming interfaces (APIs) available with SQL Server. The method chosen to import or export data depends on a variety of user requirements, the most common being: · The format of the source and destination data. · The location of the source and destination data. · Whether the import or export is a one-time occurrence or an ongoing task. · Whether a command prompt utility, Transact-SQL statement, or graphical interface is preferred (ease-of-use). · The performance of the import or export operation. Import and Export in Diigo Diigo tries to be very open with the ability to import and export data from a variety of sources, going so far as to offer auto-syncing back to the browser and other popular bookmarking sites. Diigo tries to support many ways to import and export your data. You can import bookmarks from many services such as Delicios, Magnolia, Simpy and Furl, and you can export your Diigo data into formats such as: IE bookmark, Netscape bookmark, RSS format, CSV format, and Delicious. In addition, you can import directly from your browser’s local bookmarks either via the toolbar or by uploading the file you generated from your browser by exporting your bookmarks. You can also enable auto-synchronization of bookmarks to Delicious, Magnolia, Simpy, and/or your local browser via the Diigo toolbar.